Free Roam
Free Roam mode is a core element of multiplayer gameplay in Red Dead Redemption. Up to 16 players can participate in free roam, which features the full, entire single-player gamemap, with NPCs and many of the single-player activities. Players can form a Posse of up to 8 people. In free roam, you can complete different challenges and activities such as raiding outlaw hideouts, going to a Hunting ground and survive waves of dangerous animals, or engaging other possies in Shoot Outs. You can also set up other organized multiplayer game modes while in free mode. Experience Points are also awarded in free mode, as well as the competitive game modes. There are a total of 50 levels to achieve. Activities Activities in Free Roam consist of hunting, clearing out gang hideouts, fighting other posses and other things. Other established tasks are: *Outlaw Challenges - Players battle the NPC law enforcement to complete these challenges and earn XP. Bounty incurred by players will be posted and members of opposing possies can collect on this amount. *Bounty Hunting - Players who have committed crimes will be alerted to lawmen and have their bounty amounts posted. Other players can track these outlaws down and kill them to collect on the bounty. *Hunting Challenges - Players will be given a specific animal species to track down and kill. *Lawbringer Challenges - Players can work together in their posse to eliminate NPC outlaws from hideouts. This involves eliminating enemies in a location and surviving supplemental waves of reinforcements. Completion awards XP. *Sharpshooter Challenges - Players will be given special trick shots, or accuracy tasks, such as achieving a set amount of headshots. *Survivalist Challenges - Players will be given a specific plant species to track down and collect. *Hunting Grounds - Players can work together in their posse to battle against waves of vicious predatory animals. Posse In Free Roam you can form groups or Posses, these will consist of up to 8 players who then can travel and participate in activites with you. Voice chat can be used and - as mentioned in a video - players can be heard no matter where they are. In these posses you can go out hunting as metioned above or nearby. For a list of Hosted Posses visit this page. Outfitter Players will have the opportunity to adorn their characters as any member of a number of different themed factions including: *Miners *Rebeldes *Dutch's Gang *Walton's Gang *Cattle Rustlers *American Army *Federales *Lawmen *Marshals *Misc Criminals *Misc Women *Legendaries Although unknown, the outfits might be character models from friend or foe in singleplayer. Titles: can also be selected at the outfitter. Mounts Accumulated experience points will advance the player's level and give them access to more capable mounts. Confirmed mounts include: Donkeys, Horses, Bulls and Bison. Achievements & Trophies Achievements known to be Free Roam related: *'Bullseye': Get 250 headshots in any game mode. *'Go Team!': Be on the winning team for four consecutive victories in any team based game in public matches. *'Have Gun Will Travel': Complete all Hideouts in a single public Free Roam session. *'Hit the Trail': Get from Blackwater to Escalera before sundown in a public Free Roam session. *'How the West Was Won': Reach the top rank for multiplayer experience. *'In a Hail of Bullets': Kill 500 enemies with any pistol or revolver in any game mode. *'Long Arm of Marston': Kill 500 enemies with any rifle, repeater, or shotgun in any game mode. *'Most Wanted':Maintain a max wanted level for 10 minutes and escape alive in a public Free Roam session. *'Mowing Them Down': Kill 500 enemies with a mounted weapon in any game mode. *'Posse Up!': Create a posse and get the maximum number of members. *'Red Dead Rockstar': Kill a Rockstar or someone with this achievement in a public multiplayer match. *'Slow on the Draw': Get 10 assists in a single Hideout in a public Free Roam session. *'The Quick and everyone else…': Be the top scoring player in any three consecutive FFA games in public matches. *'Unnatural Selection': Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode. *'What About Hand Grenades?': Get a ringer in a game of Horseshoes in any game mode. Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Mode